Dressed Like A Champ
Dressed Like A Champ is the 90th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 2nd in Season 7. Summary Lana's performance in her debut match leaves a lot to be questioned about her future in the squared circle; Alexa's painful past is triggered during her fashion makeover with Maryse, while Nattie and Trinity offer to babysit Brie's newborn, even though Nattie hates babies. Recap With Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan desperately in need of a night to themselves on E!’s Total Divas, Brie recruits an odd couple of Superstars to babysit: Naomi and Natalya. The pairing ends up being a bit of a mixed bag, as Naomi — who is openly planning on having a child someday — is a natural with Birdie Joe, while Natalya doesn’t seem to know what to do, preferring to play with the dogs. As it turns out, Natalya is somewhat terrified of caring for a baby, which is pretty distressing considering she’s one of the more maternal women in the locker room. After she breaks down slightly before their second babysitting stint, Brie decides to stay in with her friends, catch up and order a pizza. Lana’s big singles debut has finally come, and … it doesn’t seem like anybody has a lot of confidence that she can pull it off. Amid a flood of social media naysayers, Nia Jax gently, if indelicately, reminds Lana that with her managerial skills, she doesn’t really need to wrestle to achieve success in WWE. But in the afterglow of Carmella’s historic Money in the Bank win, The Ravishing Russian wants in on the action and will not be stopped. That is, until after her second match, when she’s pulled aside and informed that WWE has decided to pump the breaks on making her an in-ring performer. Lana is heartbroken, but Nikki Bella, who’s been giving her advice all episode, reassures her in a FaceTime call that she wouldn’t have gotten a second match if she hadn’t earned it and encourages her to keep her confidence going. We also get a closer look at Alexa Bliss this week, specifically her relationship with Maryse. The veteran Superstar has taken Alexa under her wing and announces with great fanfare her plans to make over Little Miss Bliss’ punk chic aesthetic into something a bit more runway-friendly, as she’s fast becoming a marquee representative of the company. Bliss is gently told by the higher-ups that the idea is worth pursuing, so she goes shopping with Maryse in Tokyo to try some new looks. Nia Jax, who knows Alexa has a history of image-consciousness she’s worked hard to overcome, isn’t thrilled about this, but it takes a conversation with Lilian Garcia on her podcast to give Alexa the nerve to tell Maryse thanks, but no thanks. Maryse, of course, never wanted to change who Alexa is and is totally fine with Bliss having her own look, but letting Alexa pick out outfits for her is where she draws the line. All-new episodes of Total Divas air Wednesdays at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_td702_fullshow_ipv.00109--2f681f8d354503de2b8918e08d092f06.jpg 002_td702_fullshow_ipv.00241--00c036900de069424f3d5271ca9005e6.jpg 003_td702_fullshow_ipv.00263--504c66c6be6466b91827d7b22ca91fa5.jpg 004_td702_fullshow_ipv.00224--6ef8c691bc518fefe5e6b8150fa857ed.jpg 005_td702_fullshow_ipv.00381--6f1ae8f32b309c96a0dfea01f57466f4.jpg 006_td702_fullshow_ipv.00390--99f129b2379916cfc766d20a434daabc.jpg 007_td702_fullshow_ipv.00398--879594f8aeb4129a133487d92723d0e8.jpg 008_td702_fullshow_ipv.00443--1cdcfc7fc50db35f98cd2dd80f0d9f0f.jpg 009_td702_fullshow_ipv.00487--66bf590f870e321f7ecc767741c723a5.jpg 010_td702_fullshow_ipv.00529--2dd7c2fad240f4904d603cd4120982a8.jpg 011_td702_fullshow_ipv.00571--f32a3ea9012593225f7e80642912c527.jpg 012_td702_fullshow_ipv.00597--6f56cf491887fe442b53c781463ce34e.jpg 013_td702_fullshow_ipv.00661--a6bf5c99114b9ee033e3338eb84f18a5.jpg 014_td702_fullshow_ipv.00675--28b4a5b9680dd367a60764ca55ac00e1.jpg 015_td702_fullshow_ipv.00678--a80c28b4c67b8774395c8e5f1017041a.jpg 016_td702_fullshow_ipv.00790--e467a624342ffdd4547198eb79070dcb.jpg 017_td702_fullshow_ipv.00806--ce6540ec0c285eba93bb435d369c187d.jpg 018_td702_fullshow_ipv.00829--3785a153ac759e40f5d8a98b79a02417.jpg 019_td702_fullshow_ipv.00834--2207215991a9c2155128a7112f940f79.jpg 020_td702_fullshow_ipv.00837--2ded6ba1c26b3541bea092da6dd7e99a.jpg 021_td702_fullshow_ipv.00923--cb3c966894adcd0d69868b699056c1db.jpg 022_td702_fullshow_ipv.00937--03caa42f70af20217627ed41c237728e.jpg 023_td702_fullshow_ipv.00963--b820978332cec6d6dba9c42171f361cb.jpg 024_td702_fullshow_ipv.01004--d9c2f91089a4fa40034f820431eb2c65.jpg 025_td702_fullshow_ipv.01020--c3ec2c1ce8dca3be385d7c921f48b63e.jpg 026_td702_fullshow_ipv.01072--ca3c1a24464f7d383475ad0318697b64.jpg 027_td702_fullshow_ipv.01073--efbeb3b56b550aa917a21912061d99b0.jpg 028_td702_fullshow_ipv.01076--5af2f29276a516d09c25fd8192a86274.jpg 030_td702_fullshow_ipv.01170--30fdbda08e2e8bca1be26eff50bf1113.jpg 029_td702_fullshow_ipv.01160--a518716d31a47830b2d69533fd25dcc9.jpg 031_td702_fullshow_ipv.01187--8dff1b1f35113a284276adee290be505.jpg 032_td702_fullshow_ipv.01215--3b06a682194dd0c19186c8d6a3a79ca5.jpg 033_td702_fullshow_ipv.01220--98ae5be6efda29032a378406387e27cc.jpg 034_td702_fullshow_ipv.01223--540621e51c5029b83e1597facaf9b0c1.jpg 035_td702_fullshow_ipv.01227--a2d5e22cf73e74941f2f886eafac93d8.jpg 036_td702_fullshow_ipv.01255--ef4880a30d8a5ebe9f6e799c05468a02.jpg 037_td702_fullshow_ipv.01329--44f5e794b4b6e78b6d515a61287a1e2a.jpg 038_td702_fullshow_ipv.01367--bad27b3c4a06d2cce3b2608d24282d0e.jpg 039_td702_fullshow_ipv.01378--3b565a299229c0c6fb9d4dafcd0027c3.jpg 040_td702_fullshow_ipv.01400--122657b9fd5764b46a4ea7a821b40739.jpg 041_td702_fullshow_ipv.01434--28788de662ad27b2c51f60bba1b78981.jpg 042_td702_fullshow_ipv.01451--58896c7e0e3d4a138d04c3f04c5fb5a8.jpg 043_td702_fullshow_ipv.01484--406b3d745086b2809c9a959b4c5f76c0.jpg 044_td702_fullshow_ipv.01538--7946b04394f4a4d13f7e382fb409611a.jpg 045_td702_fullshow_ipv.01560--899a1cd67268fdb319c1a9f5c9371659.jpg 046_td702_fullshow_ipv.01566--d5b32b25d4a49dadc03d36be105e125d.jpg 047_td702_fullshow_ipv.01580--58e854c7737c3568a525461f5e6df403.jpg 048_td702_fullshow_ipv.01617--1dfa1a0ad0c900ecb5195cafc6adb67d.jpg 049_td702_fullshow_ipv.01656--7a7b02a8299cff0dff901f4f6bf04991.jpg 050_td702_fullshow_ipv.01663--864080a026be2349419b802795b52757.jpg 051_td702_fullshow_ipv.01736--e98fef63a1fef74e429aac5f7aeec84b.jpg 052_td702_fullshow_ipv.01742--ca9ac908585eb372480d6326e32922c0.jpg 053_td702_fullshow_ipv.01760--f16138718cadd41d80c6217f42fc9600.jpg 054_td702_fullshow_ipv.01843--7170bd7c510c5da59113ae28dc0f3a00.jpg 055_td702_fullshow_ipv.01861--135f3b234818dc1d42cf2a8b5b32d63d.jpg 056_td702_fullshow_ipv.01871--6fcae3b5ac9abdd71521e60b0c1c878c.jpg 057_td702_fullshow_ipv.01983--4eb972d4c1dbc5445f9ab37a43e8b5d0.jpg 058_td702_fullshow_ipv.02075--bdf08b478c59b933f359cb4a3949ccb2.jpg 059_td702_fullshow_ipv.02054--d04c34f222dacc18bcd328842289c2c3.jpg 060_td702_fullshow_ipv.02089--5cd6d7dd28a574246c6cabb69e884ca9.jpg 061_td702_fullshow_ipv.02135--d035d0f2466978b032bf26a3b5196cb6.jpg 062_td702_fullshow_ipv.02161--007969cc645b06f3b95575ad960cc0cc.jpg 063_td702_fullshow_ipv.02215--bcd28e704f8d20e2f48b6be9fbb3d44e.jpg 064_td702_fullshow_ipv.02238--2ee43a080d1703daafad04011614ce2e.jpg 065_td702_fullshow_ipv.02331--e7f03c46b0d31944794e18fbf7c6c16b.jpg 066_td702_fullshow_ipv.02365--5f17254dbb8d4e36b8ffc48f341e48dd.jpg 067_td702_fullshow_ipv.02430--735f3c6ecbc7d5364b5b5f6e78fd7dfb.jpg 068_td702_fullshow_ipv.02456--67ee74ccaa2a9525c680d638af2e3cbf.jpg 069_td702_fullshow_ipv.02469--6f33b75c3ce23ac1e33bd95407101be1.jpg 070_td702_fullshow_ipv.02528--5a0016b2176f214792291573d010454a.jpg 071_td702_fullshow_ipv.02554--cef06ad37f64e5d846800f238ba5a168.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 7) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Carmella Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia